doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moonbase
"The Moonbase" is the sixth story of the fourth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Background information Story and script Costumes Music Sets and props Effects Other information Apocrypha Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Polly - Anneke Wills *Ben - Michael Craze *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Hobson - Patrick Barr *Benoit - Andre Maranne *Nils - Michael Wolf *Sam - John Rolfe *Voice from Space Control - Alan Rowe *Ralph - Mark Heath *Dr. Evans - Alan Rowe *Scientist - Barry Ashton *Scientist - Derek Calder *Scientist - Arnold Chazen *Scientist - Leon Maybank *Scientist - Victor Pemberton *Scientist - Edward Phillips *Scientist - Ron Pinnell *Scientist - Robin Scott *Scientist - Alan Wells *Cyberman - Sonnie Willis *Cyberman - John Wills *Cyberman - Peter Greene *Cyberman - Keith Goodman *Cyberman - Reg Whitehead *Voice of Controller Rinberg - Denis McCarthy *Cybermen Voices - Peter Hawkins Uncredited performers *Ronald Lee as a Cyberman (3-4) *John Levene as a Cyberman (3) *Barry Noble as a Cyberman (4) Crew *Written by Kit Pedler *Directed by Morris Barry *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Title music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton *Film Editor - Ted Walter *Costumes by Sandra Reid *Make-Up by Gillian James *Lighting - David Sydenham *Sound - Gordon Mackie *Story Editor - Gerry Davis *Designer - Colin Shaw Animation Credits *Compositing - **Sean Mundy (2014 animated reconstruction) **Thomas Wood (2014 animated reconstruction) **Tom Danger (2014 animated reconstruction) **Joshua Wolski (2014 animated reconstruction) **David Donnelly (2014 animated reconstruction) **Chris W Chapman (2014 animated reconstruction) *Grading - **Austen Atkinson (2014 animated reconstruction) **Josh Campbell (2014 animated reconstruction) **Stephanie Youlten (2014 animated reconstruction) **Sean Zwan (2014 animated reconstruction) *CGI Set Reconstruction - Aaron J Climas (2014 animated reconstruction) *Junior Animators - **Silvio Emery (2014 animated reconstruction) **Adriana Duran (2014 animated reconstruction) **Avalon Eyers (2014 animated reconstruction) **Jake Opperman (2014 animated reconstruction) *Lead Animators - **Paul Johnson (2014 animated reconstruction) **Sean Zwan (2014 animated reconstruction) **Colin Bennett (2014 animated reconstruction) **Zhe Xiang Tang (2014 animated reconstruction) **Gerard Proust (2014 animated reconstruction) **Christian Barkel (2014 animated reconstruction) *Lead Animator Backgrounds - Paul Johnson (2014 animated reconstruction) *Backgrounds - **Sarah Harper (2014 animated reconstruction) **Zhe Xiang Tang (2014 animated reconstruction) **Chris W Chapman (2014 animated reconstruction) *Editor - Joshua Campbell (2014 animated reconstruction) *Audio Restoration - Mark Ayres (2014 animated reconstruction) *Thanks to **Fiona Ball (2014 animated reconstruction) **Steve Roberts (2014 animated reconstruction) **Ingrid Taylor (2014 animated reconstruction) **Graham Strong (2014 animated reconstruction) **SVS Resources (2014 animated reconstruction) *Assistant Producer - David Breen (2014 animated reconstruction) *Associate Producers - **Nick Briggs (2014 animated reconstruction) **Gary Russell (2014 animated reconstruction) *Director - Sean Zwan (2014 animated reconstruction) *Producer - Stephanie Youlten (2014 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer for Pup Ltd - Dan Hall (2014 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer for Big Finish - Jason Haigh-Ellery (2014 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer for Planet 55 Studios - Austen Atkinson (2014 animated reconstruction) *A Pup / Planet 55 Co-Production for BBC Worldwide (2014 animated reconstruction) References 1888; 1966; 2050; 2070 acetone; alcohol; astronomer; Atlantic Ocean; Atlantic Zone 6; Australia; benzene; Canada; chief scientist; coffee; computer; controller; cook; cybergun; Cyberman; Cyberman spaceship; Dane; Denmark; digital voltmeter; Doppler effect; Earth; "electronic doctor"; epoxypropane; ether; Europe; farmer; field rector; Florida; France; French language; general assembly; geologist; Germany; Glasgow; Gravitron; gravity; Hawaii; Hurricane Lucy; Iceland; interferon; International Space Control; International Space Control Headquarters; knighthood; laser cannon; Lister, Joseph; London; Macra; Man in the Moon; Mars; mathematician; medical doctor; Miami; microscope; milk; mind control; Mondas; the Moon; neurotropic virus; Neurotrope X; New Zealand; Nigeria; oxygen; oxygen mask; Pacific Ocean; Phantom Piper; physicist; piper; Polly cocktail; potentiometer; radar; radiation; radio; rat; robot; scanner; scientist; second sight; servo pump; shuttle rocket; sodium; sodium rocket; Sol; solvent; space plague; space suit; sugar; thermonuclear power pack; time scanner; United Kingdom; vortex generator; weather control; Weather Control Moon; Van Winkle, Rip Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes